


Baby Blues

by naughtylist



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossdressing Kink, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, Husbands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 21:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13221540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naughtylist/pseuds/naughtylist
Summary: Jack looks up at him, biting his glossy bottom lip. “Do you like it?”“Yes,” Hiccup’s voice cracks, and a smug smile spreads across his husband’s face.“Good,” Jack whispers, shifting so he’s sitting on the edge of the countertop, leaning as close to him as possible and flaunting his bedroom eyes. “I was hoping you would.”





	Baby Blues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Toffyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toffyy/gifts).



> Hope the wait was worth it, Toffyy! Sorry for taking so long to fill your prompt!

“I'm home!” Hiccup announces as he enters the apartment, his arms full of groceries. He kicks off his shoes and barely manages not to drop the paper bags as he shrugs off his coat. “I went shopping after work today, so we should have enough food to last us the rest of the week.”

He saunters into the kitchen with a bright smile, excited to see the look on his husband's face when he reveals the tub of ice cream he bought. “And, Jack, you won't believe what I—”

Hiccup drops everything when he sees his husband. Jack, sitting on the counter, is wearing a frilly skirt, matching thigh highs, and a lace bralette. His baby blue skirt is short enough to reveal a peek of lace panties underneath, and Hiccup swallows hard, drinking in the sight.

“Hi, honey,” Jack chirps, voice sweet and syrupy. “How was work?”

Hiccup’s words fail him, and he stumbles across the room, fallen groceries completely forgotten. He crowds into Jack’s space, wanting to reach out and touch him but unsure where to start. “What—what are you _wearing?”_

Jack laughs, light and airy, and his lips curl into a smirk. His eyes are framed by thick, dark lashes, and Hiccup swears he’s wearing mascara. Jack looks up at him, biting his glossy bottom lip. “Do you like it?”

“Yes.” Hiccup’s voice cracks, and a smug smile spreads across his husband’s face.

“Good,” Jack whispers, shifting so he’s sitting on the edge of the counter-top and leaning as close to him as possible, flaunting his bedroom eyes. “I was hoping you would.”

Hiccup can’t stop staring at him, cheeks aflame. He hesitantly rests his hands on his husband’s hips. “Why are you… uhm… wearing all this?”

“I wanted to dress up for you,” Jack answers sweetly, pressing a chaste kiss against the underside of his jaw. “A little birdie told me you have a thing for boys in skirts.”

Hiccup chokes on his own spit, pulling away. “What?! Who—?!”

Jack chuckles. “Don’t worry, I didn’t ask your friends or anything. I looked through your Amazon wishlist.”

Hiccup breathes a sigh of relief, and his husband grins cheekily, swinging his legs back and forth. Hiccup notices the satin bows on his stockings and shivers.

“So…” he begins, unable to tear his eyes away from the stunning man before him. “You like wearing this?”

Jack nods. Hiccup runs his hands across the bralette, brushing his thumbs over his nipples through the sheer fabric. Jack moans softly, and his rosy nubs perk up. “You like getting all dolled up for me?”

“Mhm hmm…” Jack’s eyes flutter shut, and he arches into the touch. Hiccup’s hands travel down his chest, gently caressing his smooth stomach, and dip underneath the front of his skirt. He rubs his husband through his satin panties, and they both shudder.

“You’re so pretty,” he compliments, and his husband squirms, inching closer and gasping when Hiccup squeezes him. Jack, always so impatient, doesn’t wait a moment longer, grabbing a fistful of his shirt and smashing their mouths together. Hiccup hums, pleased, tasting his vanilla flavored lips. Always so eager, Jack tangles his fingers in his hair and wraps his legs around his waist. Hiccup retracts his hand, ignoring his husband’s petulant whine and slotting himself between his lover’s creamy thighs. Jack teeth sink into his bottom lip, and Hiccup moans, grinding against him. His hands travel down his husband’s back until he's cupping his ass, squeezing tightly and drawing gasps from his open mouth, lifting him off the counter slightly.

Just as Hiccup starts to entertain the idea of bending him over the counter-top and fucking him right there, Jack wraps his arms around him tighter and gasps, “Bedroom!”

Hiccup nods, his breathing already labored, and hooks his arms underneath his husband’s legs, pausing to ensure his grip is firm before carrying him to their bedroom.

He slowly sits on the edge of the mattress, and Jack straddles him. Hiccup kisses his neck, nibbling on his throat while his husband grinds against him. He grips his Jack’s hips tightly, digging his fingernails into his soft skin. He intends to flip them over so his husband is the one on the bed, but Jack stops him.

“Wait.” He slides off his lap until he's kneeling on the carpet, sitting between his legs. He looks like a lovely porcelain doll, all dressed up with rosy cheeks. Hiccup marvels at the sight, admiring the curve of his spine as he leans forward, nuzzling his bulge. Hiccup fumbles to undo his zipper, and as soon as his cock springs free, Jack pounces on him. He takes several inches into his mouth from the get go, and Hiccup tugs on his hair, startled.

“Jesus, Jack, you're going to hurt yourself. You don't have to take so much.”

He slowly pulls off with a wet pop, pouting. “But I want all of you.”

Hiccup blinks in confusion. “You mean, like, uh—”

“I want you to fuck my mouth, Hicc,” Jack states plainly. Hiccup shivers, and his husband smirks, planting a kiss on the base of his cock. “Do you want that?”

The idea of Jack on his knees, his throat constricting around his dick, sends a jolt of heat to Hiccup’s groin. “Yeah.”

“You wanna fuck my pretty mouth?” Jack asks, batting his eyelashes seductively, a devious smile curling his lips.

Oh, god. This man is going to be the death of him. “Yeah— _fuck,_ yeah.”

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Jack teases, sitting back on his heels and opening his mouth, inviting. Hiccup stands up, heart racing in anticipation.

“Remember to breath through your nose, okay? Anytime you wanna stop, just let me know.”

Jack nods, gazing up at him with lusty eyes, and Hiccup slowly pushes his cock past his strawberry lips until the entirety of his length is sheathed in the wet heat of his mouth. His throat squeezes Hiccup’s dick as he gags, tears pricking at the corners of his baby blues. Hiccup pulls out for a brief moment, allowing his husband to catch his breath, before sliding back in. He tangles his hands in Jack’s hair, holding his head in place as he thrusts into his mouth. Jack looks so beautiful choking on his cock, peering up at him through his bangs with watery, half-lidded eyes. His normally pale skin is flushed pink, and dark tears leave trails of black in their wake, drawing lines of mascara down his cheeks.

“God, you're so perfect, Jack,” Hiccup groans, gritting his teeth, his husband’s muffled whimpers and wet gasps sending jolts of electricity down his spine. He fucks those perfect lips, gripping the sides of Jack’s head when he climaxes, shooting hot spurts of come down his throat. Jack gags, struggling to swallow everything, eyelashes fluttering. Hiccup pulls out, panting heavily, and his husband coughs, struggling to breathe. He wipes his mouth on the back of his hand. He's an absolute wreck—a beautiful mess.

“You okay?” Hiccup checks, running a hand through his husband’s ruffled hair. Jack nods weakly.

“I wasn't too rough on you, was I?”

Jack shakes his head firmly, but when he speaks, his voice is a hoarse whisper. “No. You were perfect.”

Unconvinced, Hiccup tucks himself back in his pants and starts to leave. “I'll go make you some tea and get you some Tylenol. You sound like you just swallowed nails.”

Jack reaches out and grabs him, squeaking, “Wait!”

Hiccup pauses, confused, but then Jack gently tugs on his wrist, guiding him down onto the floor beside him, lifting up his skirt and revealing his cock, hard and heavy and popping out of his panties.

“Oh.” Hiccup blinks, a little shocked. He hasn't even touched Jack, really, yet somehow he's incredibly hard.

“Touch me, please. I can't wait,” Jack begs, gripping his arm tightly.

Hiccup could never say no to him. The tea and painkillers can wait. He leans in and kisses him softly. “No more talking, okay?”

Jack nods enthusiastically, and Hiccup maneuvers him so he's sitting across his lap, small and sensitive and needy.

“You must really like getting on your knees for me,” Hiccup observes, and Jack nods eagerly.

He tugs down his lace panties, admiring his stocking clad legs for a moment before wrapping his fingers around his throbbing cock.

Jack keens, pressing his face against his chest, and Hiccup cradles the back of his head, shushing him. He strokes slowly, drawing little gasps and moans from his husband, kissing his temple and mumbling words of encouragement in his ear.

“You’re always so good for me, Jack. Dressing up for me, letting me fuck your perfect mouth. So good. I'm gonna take care of you.”

Jack is so lovely when he's like this—open and vulnerable and too far gone to care. He’s mewling softly, eyes squeezed shut, and he comes with a muffled cry, ruining his hiked up skirt. Hiccup wraps his arms around him tightly, hugging him to his chest while he catches his breath and snuggles into him.

“You're so wonderful,” Hiccup compliments, smoothing down husband’s messy hair. “Thank you so much for being so amazing for me today. Next time, we can do whatever you want.”

“Hicc?” His voice cracks, and Hiccup strokes his cheek gently.

“Yeah? What do you want, sweetheart?”

Jack peers up at him through his bangs, a hopeful smile lighting up his face. “Ice cream?”

Hiccup chuckles. “Don't worry, I bought you some.” Luckily, there was a buy-one-get-one free sale at the store, and—

_Shit._

“... and I left all the groceries on the kitchen floor.”

Jack smirks, arching one eyebrow. “Wow, I wooed you that much, didn’t I?”

“You always do.” Hiccup kisses his cheek and them climbs off the floor, pulling his husband to his feet. “C’mon, let's get you cleaned up.”

“And then ice cream?” Jack checks, sounding too adorable for this world.

“Anything for you,” Hiccup promises, kissing him soundly one last time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiccup haddock is husband of the year, confirmed <3


End file.
